Sins of the Father
by Scented Farts
Summary: Jim felt like crap. Must be the after effects of alcohol and having the life beat out of him- or so he thought. With Bones and Captain Pike mad at him, who will he turn to? Someone is out to get him, and they're not going stop until he's dead. Academy era. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It all started in a bar.

James T Kirk had been sitting by himself, minding his own business- as always. Well, minding the business of the girl across the room with the long black hair and something he hoped was a tail. He spotted her the second she walked into the room. The way her hips swayed were mesmerising and her eyes seemed to call out to him. Every instinct he had was lost- as if she had him under a magic spell.

Before he knew it, he was by her side. The usual banter followed. Her voice seemed to bring with it it's own music. She was perfect. His hand caressed her cheek, as she giggled in pleasure. Lips touched as their bodies grew closer. Her hands snaked under his shirt, and passed over his abdomen. There was a slight sting- probably her fingernails, he thought. So she liked to play rough, huh? All the more fun. With a smirk, he stood up.

"So- my place, or yours?"

She grinned, her perfect teeth glistening in the dim bar light.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to yours. My roomate's still in and I would rather not keep her up all night".

The statement send a jolt of excitement through Jim.

"Just let me quickly use the bathroom and we'll get going".

She was gone for five minutes before they arrived. The three musketeers as they liked to call themselves, although he felt the three idiots would be more appropriate. They pranced around the academy with their designer watches and felt they were untouchable. Of course they were. Their daddies were some rich snobs that were too busy with work to spend time with their bratty kids, which meant that those same brats took out their frustration of not being loved enough or whatever on whichever poor sucker that got in their way.

"Well I'll be damned- isn't it the famous James Tiberus Kirk." Idiots two and three laughed at their leaders apparently hilarious joke.

"Beat it Kane, I'm not in the mood". Kirk was really hoping not to ruin his day.

"You on your period or something?" More laughter.

Jim decided to ignore them. That's what people always said when it came to bullies, right? Ignore them and they'd go away.

"Ooh lookey here boys, mister Kirk thinks he's too good to talk to us".

"Must be because of his famous father." The chubby sidekick replied with a sneer.

Kirk ground his teeth. To be accused of thinking he's better than anyone- especially by these three hypocrites did not sit well with him. He had to keep his calm though. Captain Pike had already warned him about getting into any more fights. He was only four months into his first year of Starfleet and he had lost count of the amount of times he'd taken a good beating. He was just glad he had Bones to patch him up every time- although the doctors patience for Jim's late night brawls also seemed to be running low.

"Keep my father out of this".

"No father talk? What a shame. Want us to talk about your mother instead?"

"Shut. Up". His patience was really being tested.

"Getting defensive about the bitch, are you? I heard she went with some drunkard soon after your dad died. Didn't take the slut long, did it?"

Jim's clenched his hands.

"I heard he beat you and your brother. Thought you were baggage. I don't blame him".

His fists began to shake ever so slightly.

The blonde idiot who had yet to say anything laughed out loud- his crooked teeth showing.

"Seems your mother didn't think much of you either. Left the first chance she got. Probably regretted having kids with a dead man".

That was it. Jim swung at them. He wasn't looking- as long as he hit one of them he'd be happy. He felt a sense of satisfaction when his fist made contact with the leaders jaw. It didn't take long for the two henchmen to stumble out of their shock and join in. The chubby one grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it round to his back while the blonde guy punched him square in the stomach more times than he would care to remember.

This continued for a while. He got punched in the face a couple of times- nothing he couldn't handle. Blood seeped through his mouth and nose. Luckily he had managed to get a few blows in when they paused. It's always good to look at the positives.

He thought he heard shouting from afar. Through his dazed eyes he recognised a professor from Starfleet- though he couldn't quite remember the name.

There was more shouting. The idiots released their grip on him and he fell to the floor. He sat there laughing at his luck. Captain Pike would not be happy.

* * *

And happy he was not. Far from it actually. Imagine a mixture of anger, tiredness and disappointment. That was the captains face at this moment. Jim sat across from his desk, slumped and bruised.

"Sir..." Jim began.

"Be quiet."

They sat there in an unbearable silence until at last, Pike spoke.

"We agreed this wouldn't happen anymore."

"Sir I tried! I honestly did, but they pushed me too far. The insulted my m-".

"Don't give me any excuses. You could have walked away."

"They deserved it." Jim was tired and his head was beginning to pound. He thought about the fight- how angry they had made him. He could have been back at his place right now, having fun with a sexy alien but noo. Nothing ever goes right for him. Speaking of the girl, she seemed to have taken off during the fight. He hoped he'd see her again.

Pike sighed.

"Starting today you are on a weeks suspension".

That hurt more than it should have.

"But Sir, the physical assesment is next week, and I can't afford to miss any lectures if I want t-".

"You heard what I said. You will attend the assesment and nothing else. Go get yourself fixed up and get back to your room".

"But sir-".

"No buts. Get out."

He knew there was no arguing. Pike had warned him not to get into any more fights and he was being punished for not listening.

Jim stood and left. His body was beginning to ache and his mood had gone down drastically.

* * *

When he arrived at sickbay it was quiet. Not unusual for a Wednesday night. A nurse walked by.

"Is Doctor McCoy here?"

"I'll go get him for you." The nurse looked him up and down with a note of disapproval.

Bones had a way of looking pissed even when he was happy, but when he was actually pissed- as he was now, you knew there was a scolding coming your way. As he patched Jim up he gave the usual speech 'you're so irresponsible', 'this is the last time I'll do this' and 'don't come crawling back to me'.

Jim couldn't help but feel pissed himself. He had tried to tell Bones what had happened but it had been recieved by deaf ears.

"...ave better things to do with my time than patch you up every week".

"Then don't. Nobody asked you to." It just slipped out. Jim didn't mean it but his bad mood combined with the nausea he was feeling wasn't doing him any favours.

"Nobody asked me to? Who was the one that came in here asking for me".

"I didn't realise you'd be such a whiny bitch about it Bones. I mean really. You _are_ a doctor. You get paid to do this shit".

He knew he was digging a deeper hole for himself but he couldn't stop.

"Listen- kid. It may be my job to look after people, but when someone comes in here week after week with cuts and bruises because they can't control their fucking anger, there's a problem", he could see the veins on his forehead. "There are actual sick people who need help out there, you do know that right? Not everything revolves around James T Kirk. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow the fuck up."

Jim stood up. He had had enough. Why did nobody want to hear his side to the story? Was he supposed to just sit there and smile while his parents were being disrespected? The headache was getting worse and he thought he was going to throw up.

"Sorry to have bothered you Doctor McCoy", he saw Bones slighty cringe at the use of his real name. "I won't keep you from your real patients".

"Jim, sit down. I haven't finished with you".

He began to walk towards the exit.

"Just fucking leave me alone, okay? I've had enough shit".

"Will you _stop_ being such a stubborn bastard and sit back down?"

Jim let the door slam behind him. McCoy watched as it closed. Who did the kid think he was? He didn't bother going after him- the worst of his injuries were dealt with anyway. If the kid wanted to be a stubborn ass, he could deal with a little pain.

* * *

When Jim got back to his room his head was spinning. He almost collapsed onto the bed. He was glad his roomate was away for a fortnight. He couldn't deal with another person tonight. Why did he feel so sick? Bones had pretty much fixed up all his injures, save the bruises on his stomach but he was sure those weren't too bad. If he had broken a rib, he would have known.

3:00am. When had he fallen asleep? Jim rose from the bed, his arms weak. He felt worse than he had before. He wobbled into the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. He felt slightly better after puking, and decided to take look in the mirror.

To say he looked like crap would be a compliment. His face was pale and bruised with dark circles under his eyes. He lifted his shirt to inspect his front. The bruises were beginning to show, and they weren't pretty. They were mainly focused around his stomach. He was about to put his shirt back down when he spotted something in the middle of the bruises. A small black dot which seemed to branch out. Sort of like a snowflake, but not as neat. There were branch-like black lines coming out of the dot. It only covered a centimetre radius. He tried to scratch it off which only resulted in a wave of pain washing over him. Okay, scratching- bad idea.

Pulling the shirt back over his stomach Jim made his way back to bed. He was too tired to care about some strange mark on his body. Hopefully it would be gone by morning.

Yes. By morning everything would be better.

* * *

**A/N: First Star Trek story guyss. Tell me what you think- should I continue with this? Do you want a chapter 2 or nah?**

**Btw sorry for the crappy writing. I wrote this on my phone, and I'm not a natural writer. I'm better at ideas.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jim awoke with a killer headache and the urge to throw up- again. It was the third time that night. Luckily he had emptied the contents of his stomach the first two times, so all that was left was the sour bile flavour, which worsened his headache. Yeah…luckily. He turned to look at the time- 7:36am. There was no use trying to get back to sleep now, he might as well make the most of the day.

Getting up turned out to be a much harder task than he had originally anticipated, but he persevered. It was not only his head that hurt. There were stabbing pains in his stomach every time he made sudden movements, which meant he had to focus on moving slowly. That was when he remembered the black mark on his stomach. Had it really been there, or was it a hallucination? There was no use in waiting to find out.

Yep. Still there. He could have sworn that it wasn't that big the night before. As well as the mark, the rest of his body was covered in bruises and a few minor cuts. As he stripped off his clothes, he had to refrain from gagging at the sight of his own body. He was a sickly pale colour, and the dark bruises did not help with the contrast.

A hot shower did not completely relieve him of his pain, but it certainly helped. He took two aspirins and headed over to his bed, preparing to get over his pride. He remembered last night surprisingly well considering his intoxication level, and was beginning to feel guilty. Embarrassment followed the guilt. Why hadn't he just ignored those idiots? As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Pike and Bones were right to be mad at him. If he ever wanted to become a Captain one day, he couldn't afford to get into fights over minor disagreements. They were wrong to insult his parents, but he had the choice to walk away. You always have a choice.

Jim signed. He really did need to grow up.

Not surprisingly, neither Pike nor Bones answered his calls. So, they were still angry. A sense of loneliness washed over him. He had just messed up his relationship with the only two people that really mattered to him. Just great.

Well, there was no point worrying about that now. Pike had said he couldn't go to any lectures for a week, but that didn't mean he couldn't study.

* * *

The library was empty, most students were probably in lectures. He wondered how many students got suspended yearly. Not very many by the looks of things. The three 'musketeers' had gotten away with a warning. Oh, how fair life was.

He sat down feeling worried. He had gone to the academy hospital asking for Bones, as he worked Thursday mornings. He was told that the doctor was busy, and had specifically asked not to be bothered unless there was an emergency. Was Bones ever going to forgive him?

Jim scrolled through his PADD searching the syllabus for the topics that would be covered in the lectures. There were quite a few that looked interesting, and a few others that would have really helped him. He cursed himself again for his temperament.

During his first two weeks, Jim had almost been kicked out of the academy. He knew he was smart- a result of being told he had 'potential' all his life lead to that. Where he was lacking was the actual studying. He was used to sailing through his studies when he was a kid, but Starfleet was different. After the initial assessments in the second week, he had failed everything. Everything except physical. The look of disappointment on Captain Pike's face that day was one Jim wished never to see again.

"_You're not taking this seriously." He had said._

_Jim didn't have anything to say. What could he say? He knew he had messed up._

"_Jim you do realise that if you fail the retakes, you won't be able to continue, right?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

_Pike shook his head. "Look kid- you're smart. I know that. You know that. But being smart can only get you so far. If you want something, you have to work for it."_

Those words had stuck with him. With the retakes only a week away he had studied his ass off. Luckily Bones was there to help him- the bastard had passed everything. The end result paid off, although Jim hadn't been so pleased.

"_Well done son, you got above 70 in everything." It was nice not to be scolded for once. _

"_It's not good enough."_

"_Jim, you passed everything. You should be proud. You can't always be on to-"_

"_I want to be the best."_

Pike had stared at him for a long time, making direct eye contact as if checking to see if he was being serious.

"_Then do it."_

* * *

It was almost five by the time Jim was finished in the library. His headache was coming back, and he was pretty sure that a fever was coming on. He packed up his stuff and headed towards the door. That's when he heard it. A shuffling sound behind the bookshelves. There were only a few other people in the library, but he hadn't seen anyone near the area the sound came from. He decided to go inspect, and was surprised when he found the area completely empty. He turned to leave and spotted the window open. A chill ran through him. The space was just large enough for a person to fit through.

* * *

As Jim walked back to his room, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He was about to turn around when he spotted Pike in front on him. He tried to make eye contact, but the captain was talking to two admirals.

"Captain Pike, can I…"

"I am busy at the moment cadet. If you wish to speak to me please make an appointment for a later time."

"Sir, I'm sorr-"

"Did you not hear the captain? He is busy at the moment. Or have you taken up a habit of disobeying orders from Starfleet captains?"

"Sorry Captain. Sorry Admirals."

As they walked away, Jim overheard something he wished he hadn't.

"Honestly Christopher, I don't know what you saw in that kid. He's a menace. And to think- he actually thinks he can become a Captain!"

The female admiral laughed. It was a harsh sound.

* * *

Jim got back to his room feeling sick. Physically, mentally and all the other ways in which a person could feel sick. Who was he kidding? He was beginning to wish he had never signed up for the academy.

His head was really spinning now. Just get to bed Jim, a little rest will make you feel better. Easier said than done. A _lot_ easier.

He didn't make it to the bed. His legs buckled and he fell to the floor, face first. Before his eyes closed though, he saw something blur past his vision.

A tail.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so SO much for the reviews. Seriously. It means so much that you guys are actually reading and reviewing this, I didn't realise it would be well received! I've replied to those reviews that I could (I hope!). I actually wasn't planning on making this a story but I will now. I've already got the chapters planned out. You guys keep me going.**

**I love you guys. Honestly. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bones was busy- which was surprising considering Thursday mornings were usually uneventful. Not today though. Today, a group of what he could only describe as idiots had gotten into a fight over a girl. What they hadn't realised was that the girl happened to have a huge boyfriend. And by huge- he meant huge. The doctor had never seen a guy so big. His whole body was covered in muscle, as if he had swallowed a truckload of steroids. He had come away from the fight with a few minor scratches, but his opponents, well, let's just say they wouldn't be walking straight for a while.

As soon as Bones had spotted them, he informed the nurses to not bother him unless circumstances were dire. He had enough crap to deal with already.

He finished his shift an hour late- it wasn't the best of days. He was about to leave when a nurse informed him about some guy who had asked for him earlier. He was sure it was Kirk as she had mentioned that he had used the name 'Bones'. So, he was ready to apologise, huh? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand, the kid was a pain in the ass and he was still annoyed about the argument, but on the other hand it was really hard to stay mad at him. _Really_ hard. There was something about Jim Kirk that made you want to punch him in the face whilst simultaneously giving him a hug. Those darned puppy dog eyes didn't help either.

Bones shrugged it off. Jim could handle a few days of silence. Maybe it would teach him not to be such a hot-headed fool.

* * *

Christopher Pike had been walking from his office when he encountered admirals Bentley and Davis. He wasn't exactly fond of either of them but pretences had to be made.

When he spotted Kirk he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like crap- even worse than he had the night before. It hurt him to speak to the kid like he had, but he couldn't keep coddling him forever. The admirals were already beginning to question whether his judgements about James T Kirk were right. To be honest, he was beginning to have similar thoughts.

"…he actually thinks he can become a Captain!"

Those words had annoyed Pike. Yes, Jim had screwed up, but the admirals had taken it too far.

"Give the kid a break, he has something special. He may not be showing it right now- but it's there. Trust me."

They stopped laughing. Both knew Pike well enough to take him seriously when it came to his intuitions. As much as they doubted that cadet Kirk would last the year, maybe, just maybe, he would make something out of himself.

* * *

"James."

Kirk stirred. There was a distant voice calling his name, but from where?

"Hey James, wake up!"

He was shaken rather violently by the owner of the voice.

"Look James, I'm all for having a great night out and whatnot, but when you drink so much that you pass out in the middle of our room, there's something wrong."

"Huh? I didn't…"

It was only after he had gathered his thoughts that he realised that the voice belonged to his roommate. Danny was one of the very few people who called him 'James'. Something to do with a deep hatred of nicknames. Didn't stop Jim from calling him Danny though.

"I thought you were staying with your fiancé for-"

"Yeah…things didn't really go as planned."

Jim sat up slowly, leaning himself against a chest of drawers.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Ha. Barely. It'll all smooth over in a while. She just thinks it'll be better if we take a break."

"That's what Ross and Rachel thought." Jim said, remembering an old TV show his mother used to watch growing up.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Danny helped Kirk to his feet, but let him make his own way to his bed. It was best to let him keep some of his pride.

"You should really lay off the drinks for a while dude. At least until you've gotten your shit together."

"Mmhmm." Kirk was in no mood to correct the man. He lay there as Danny unpacked his clothes and talked about his love life. He really should have been listening but he was trying to remember something. When he had passed out he could have sworn he was closer to his bed than he had been when he awoke. Had someone moved him? It was then that he remembered the tail. Was it a his imagination? Maybe he was remembering the hot alien girl he had met at the bar.

"..okay?"

"Sorry, what?"

Danny had stopped talking and was staring at him.

"Are you okay? I don't mean to offend you or anything, but you look like shit."

Kirk gave his best convincing smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sick, that's all."

Danny looked for another second and shrugged. "Well if you're sure. Just let me know if you need anything."

Once he had finished unpacking, his roommate switched off the lights and went to bed. Jim lay there staring into the darkness. He hoped he could get a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. He could swear he was feeling worse. Why wasn't his illness- whatever it was- going away? To make matters worse, he hadn't spoken with either Bones or Pike during this time. Heck, he hadn't even seen them. There were times when he had been tempted to call them again, but he didn't want to appear too needy. If they wanted to speak with him, they would do so in their own time.

Monday morning came sooner than Jim would have liked. Unfortunately, his suspension did not include exclusion from the physical. Oh how he wished it had. Danny was gone by the time he woke up, probably doing some last minute training. He really should have been doing the same, but the thought of physically exerting himself was exhausting. God knows how he was going to get through the day.

* * *

Danny waved Jim over as he entered the start of the field. He spotted Bones not far off and offered a smile which was met with the usual glare. The physical exam consisted of a large field filled with various obstacles that cadets were expected to overcome in a certain period. The time in which they were to complete it varied depending on the individual. As Jim was on command track, this meant he had to be better than the others in order to prove himself. Normally he would ace physicals- but today…today just wasn't his day.

He watched as students completed their physicals, ten at a time. There were various academy professors about to observe, as well as a few admirals. He was glad to see that Pike wasn't there.

He felt his stomach drop when they called out his name. He was in line with a few other command track cadets, all of who looked to be in better shape than he did.

"One…two…three…go!"

Jim started running, adrenaline surging through his blood. He only hoped this would last for the full obstacle course. He was only five minutes into the exam when he realised he was lagging behind everyone else by at least ten feet. He had to increase his pace.

It was not until the last course that a wave of nausea washed through Kirk. He hadn't eating anything that morning, but he would really rather not have a dry heaving attack in front of everyone.

The final hurdle wasn't the hardest, but when combined with everything else it appeared that way. It consisted of a single rope slung out tightly across a length of water. You had to simply pull yourself across the rope and get to the finish line. If you fell in the water, you failed. Simple as.

Jim braced himself and pulled himself up. There were five ropes in total for all ten students, so multiple people could climb across one. Six students had already finished the course and the other three were not far off. Jim bit back his embarrassment and started to drag himself across. His head was spinning and his fever was creeping higher and higher. His hands were already sore from previous obstacles, which made this one increasingly difficult. It took him some time, but he was edging closer to the end. Just as he was about to breathe in a sigh of relief, his hand slipped.

Jim felt himself fall, but his mind did not comprehend what had happened. How could he fall? Physicals were something he took pride in…but he had failed. He sat in the water staring into space, unable to believe what had just happened. The sound of the whistle in the background brought him back to reality. He looked over to see someone walking over to him. They helped him out of the water and walked him over to the rest of the cadets.

"Cadet Kirk…_fail_."

Fail.

Jim hated that word more than he could explain. A few cadets were staring at him, whispering to themselves. Some even sniggered. Oh, the mighty James Tiberius Kirk had fallen. How they must love it. Jim was handed his grading sheet and quickly made his way out of the field. Humiliation, shock and nausea were not a good combination. Tears were beginning to form on the edge of his eyes. He was fed up.

* * *

McCoy watched as Jim struggled across the rope. He had been going a lot slower than usual. Seeing the kid for the first time after their argument was not as he expected. Jim was pale, bruised and looked as if he had lost weight. The doctor cursed himself for not checking up on him sooner. What if there was something seriously wrong with him? It wasn't until the final obstacle that he began to realise that there was in fact something wrong. Jim had swayed a little before getting on the rope, and the climb across it seemed to physically pain him. A silence fell over the field the moment he fell, and Bones had to stop himself from running over to his friend. He was about to rush over to him when he heard his name being called- it was his turn. Damn it. He'd have to check up on Jim later.

* * *

Jim made his way back to his room as quickly as his run down body would let him. He didn't notice the men following him. He didn't even hear their heavy footsteps across the gravel. It was only when a needle was jammed into his neck and he was thrown across a large shoulder that it dawned on him. He was being kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I had uni exams! Had my last one today though so thank goodness. Sorry again as I didn't get a chance to reply to the reviews on the last chapter but I'm really glad you guys took the time to write such kind reviews. I hope you liked this chapter! **


End file.
